


Coat Check

by Miss_Black_Fox



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/M, party sexings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Black_Fox/pseuds/Miss_Black_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the glory of the Mass Effect Kink Meme!</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>Playing the Citadel DLC and I just really wanted to see a scene where Shepard is in Garrus lap, under someone's coat, in a corner sort of away from the party and they start making out. That leads to more interesting things happening under the coat, and the two of them trying really hard not to be obvious about it. </p>
<p>Bonuses: <br/>--If it's not Shepard's or Garrus' coat, it's totally obvious to the owner what they're doing. Extra bonuses if they're turned on by it.<br/>--Dirty talk. That shouldn't even be a bonus, really, because I need some really hot voicekink in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coat Check

There was a definite, sultry undertone in the look Shepard gave him. Garrus swallowed hard. Shepard leaned across the counter-closer to him-her smell heavy in the air; gun oil, lavender and the faint musky smell of him. Smelling just a little of him wouldn't do, his alcohol idled brain thought. Everyone close enough to smell her should know she's his. End of story.

Shepard smiled wider, her red hair falling into her face-images of her hair, russled from sex exploded in his mind like fireworks-and she gently grabbed his hand. He tightens his grim, pulling her around the counter and into his chest, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

“I know that look,” Garrus whispered into her ear. She shuddered, “You're planing some very naughty things,” 

“Why don't you come with me and find out?” She said, and smiled wider. Her hands played with the clasps on his armor, and her gaze went from his eyes, to his mouth, to his chest, and further down. 

“I've got your six,” He said.

Shepard laughs and he lets her pull away, but grasps his hand and leads him out of the kitchen, away from the intoxicated guests, who were no doubt eavesdropping, and into the office. 

“Take a seat,” She gestures to the chair in the corner, then retreats to the bar, vanishing underneath the countertop. Garrus did as she asked, excitement bubbling up inside him. He and Shepard have come a long way since their first night. Shepard never failed to amaze him. 

A moment later, Shepard appeared from behind the bar, something large and black in her hands. Was that a coat? Garrus could barely make out the sleeves from the body. Shepard grinned mischievously.

“Came with Wrex's formal suit. He refused to wear it, said the formal suit was enough, but I'd hate to see it go to waste,”

Garrus would have lied to himself if he didn't understand what Shepard was getting at by showing this to him, or just how she planned on using it. Then, however, she climbed into his lap and held the coat over the both of them before bringing her arms down, and shrouding them in their own little world of darkness.

Right away, Shepard got to work. Her tongue danced across his mandible, his throat, his neck and he held back a groan. He could feel the smile on her lips as she kissed the soft, leathery skin of his neck. Pleasure popped and rolled in his chest, the feeling rolling down his body to his groin where his plates began to shift and stir.

Her hands moved to his fridge to touch him that perfect way with her soft fingers and dull nails, but he grabbed them, and held them in place.

“Not tonight,” He said to her. An idea came to him. Shepard was always the first to take charge, even in bed, but tonight he was feeling brave and as sexy as hell.

“What? Garrus-”

“Tonight, you belong to me,” He finished, and leaned in to rub his mouth against hers. Shepard shuddered once more and he placed her hands on his shoulder, “Don't move,” He commanded, and ran his hands down her sides, up and down before moving down to the top of her ass. 

“I want to pull you inside me, and have you ride me until you can't move,” He dropped his voice as low as he could, and rasped out his words. Shepard once told him she could come just by listening to him speak. Perhaps now was the time to test that. His talons lightly dug into the soft, palpable flesh of her ass and Shepard let out a muffled moan.

“None of that,” Garrus dug his talons in deeper, “I don't want anyone stopping us, not this soon,”

Shepard wiggled in his lap, her fingers clenching and unclenching his shoulder. Garrus chuckled and began to play with the zipper of her pants, easing it down and then snapping it back up. What was going through Shepard's mind? He turned the tables on her and her willing submission stirred the heat in his groin. 

He grabbed her hips and moved her against him, his emerging member tight against his pants. Shepard whimpered, quiet, and bucked against him. Garrus growled, “You're being a very bad human,”

“Really? I only hear a very bad turian,” A deep voice rumbled and Shepard stiffened at once. She pulled the coat off them. Garrus did his best to not loss his cool when he saw Wrex leaning against the bar, a smirk on his face, and watching them very closely.

“Don't mind me,” Wrex said, then laughed, “It's like watching two pyjaks go at it, but not as funny,”

“Go away, Wrex,” Shepard snapped, her gaze hard. It was difficult to imagine that only a moment ago she had been Garrus' willing little bitch.

“I think she's disobeying direct orders, eh, turian?” Wrex couldn't have managed a wider smirk if he tried. 

“This really isn't the time, Wrex,” Garrus said, trying to keep his tone neutral. 

The old krogan laughed more, and pushed away from the bar, “Ruin my fun don't you? I could ask for my coat back,” He paused, giving them a look, “but then I couldn't sell it as the coat the great Commander Shepard fucked her turian lover under. I'm sure I could get something for it. That, what was his name? Verner? Yeah, that Verner guy would really love to add it to his Shepard shrine,”

“Get out of here, Wrex!” Shepard shouted, and still looking intimidating despite sitting in Garrus' lap, his hands still on her hips.

Wrex left, but that smile never left his lips and Garrus really hoped he wasn't going to spread this story around. However, that interruption did little to chill the heat in him, the need that had burrowed in and refused to leave. Shepard, however, scowled and moved to slide off his lap but he held her in place. 

“Where do you think you're going?” He questioned, his tone suddenly deep and husky, “I meant what I said. Tonight, you're _mine_ ,”


End file.
